Probabilidad y Estadística
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: "¿Lo sabías, Winry? Le gustas a Edward. A Edward Elric".


**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Sin spoilers.

* * *

 **PROBABILIDAD Y ESTAD** **ÍSTICA**

 _I._

* * *

—¿Lo sabías, Winry?

—¿Qué?

—Que le gustas a Edward. A Edward Elric.

Winry Rockbell siguió comiendo su _hotdog_ con cara de escepticismo, más preocupada por llenar su estómago que en hacerle caso a las expectativas locas de su amiga Nelly y sus desvaríos mentales. No era la primera vez que escuchaba una afirmación de tal magnitud y tampoco era la primera vez que la ignoraba. Nelly hacía eso a cada tanto, consiguiéndole enamorados frecuentemente por las razones más absurdas. Lo peor de todo no era que ella lo hiciera, por supuesto que no, sino que nueve de cada diez casos eran delirios de su amiga con ninguna aproximación a la realidad.

Por ejemplo, estaba allí el caso de Joseph en tercero de primaria. El primero de todos. Nelly juró y perjuró que tenía un flechazo por Winry y Winry, boba por la inexperiencia y el descubrimiento de tales sentimientos profesados hacia su persona, acabó alejándose de Joseph por no saber cómo actuar frente a él.

Joseph se dio cuenta de esto, claro, era de sus amigos más cercanos y, cuando le preguntó por qué estaba siendo de esa manera, Winry le dijo aquello que Nelly le había puesto a ensayar desde hacía varias semanas: "No quiero darte alas". Lo siguiente que sucedió es historia: Joseph le dijo que estaba loca y dejó de hablarle; más o menos así acabó, con un final muy triste para la niña rubia, quien valoraba mucho la amistad de Joseph.

Pero, al pasar de los años, Nelly logró convencer de las intenciones de otros cinco niños más (aunque, claro, cinco no fue el número total de los pretendientes imaginarios de los que le habló). Uno de ellos fue Ling Yao en quinto de primaria, quien se mudó a su ciudad y a quien Winry comenzó a hablarle por pura cortesía, ya que nadie quería acercársele por sus ojos rasgados.

Ling parecía tener real preferencia por Winry y esto levantó las sospechas de Nelly, quien, ni tarda ni perezosa, fue a compartir la información con su mejor amiga. Rockbell se tragó el cuento completito y pensó, de verdad lo pensó, que tal vez Ling no sería tan malo como un primer "algo", pero, cuando se lo propuso, él le dijo simple y llanamente: "No te veo así. Ah, y tengo una prometida". Una evidente forma de rechazo.

Sin embargo, Winry nunca consideró a Ling Yao su primer amor y mucho menos su primer corazón roto.

Otro chico que resaltaba en los recuerdos de Winry era Alphonse Elric. Sí, hermano del al inicio mencionado Edward Elric. Un chico dulce y encantador un año menor que ella. Solían coincidir mucho en la biblioteca y acabaron haciéndose amigos, aunque rara vez hablaban, pues su medio de comunicación consistía en enviarse papelitos para que no los mandaron a callar. El final de la historia fue el de siempre. A Winry realmente no le gustaba recordar el evento de Alphonse. Por eso y por muchas cosas más, el que Edward Elric estuviera enamorado de ella era tan improbable como imposible.

—Lo dudo —respondió Winry al chisme de su amiga, comiéndose ahora sus papas fritas a las que, desgraciadamente, les faltaba sal.

—¡Lo escuché!

—¿Igual que se lo escuchaste decir a Russell?

Nelly maldijo por lo bajo.

—Eso fue una mentira, ya te pedí perdón. ¡Pero es que si no te decía eso jamás hubieras hecho nada!

—¿Por qué tendría qué hacer algo? Russell ni siquiera me gustaba.

—Pero… pero… ¡Pero esto es verdad! Lo escuché decir a Armony. ¡Se lo estaba contando a May en secreto!

Las papas fritas se estaban acabando. Lástima. No sabían tan bien, pero igual.

—Si era secreto, ¿cómo es que tú lo sabes?

—Yo estaba en el baño y ellas mirándose en el espejo. Fue pura casualidad.

—A mí me parece que estabas oculta escuchando el chisme, que es diferente.

Nelly hizo un puchero poco propio de una chica de catorce años, la rubia pensó que su amiga debía madurar.

—Esta vez es en serio.

Winry, calmada, comió la última papa frita con deliberada lentitud antes de replicar.

—No te creo. Pero bueno: dime las palabras textuales. Y no me mientas, que ya te tengo calada.

Fue visible el esfuerzo de Nelly por recordar palabra por palabra lo que aquellas dos chicas cuchicheaban en el baño libremente, sin enterarse de que ella estaba oculta en una cabina escuchándolo todo.

—May dijo: _"¡No! ¡El de ella es Edward! ¡No es Alphonse!"_. Así, clarito, con su voz chillona.

—Ajá —se limpió las manos con la servilleta—. ¿Y dónde se mencionó mi nombre?

—Ah, pues es que estaban hablando de Alphonse. Armony dijo que tal vez le gustaba _"esa chica un año mayor que nosotros, la rubia. Winry"_. Cita textual. Lo prometo. Entonces May se exaltó como volcán en erupción y dijo lo que dijo.

—Nelly —Winry se llevó una mano a la cabeza, superada porque su amiga siguiera armándole parejas ridículas a estas alturas de su vida. ¡Que tenían catorce años ya! ¡Ya casi eran chicas de tercero, por favor!—, te prometo que creo cada palabra de lo que dices, pero esto que me cuentas no deja de ser un chisme de baño. ¿Cómo May está tan segura de lo que dijo? ¿Dónde lo escuchó? ¿Tiene pruebas? A mí más bien me parece que estaba celosa por Alphonse (¿no has escuchado los rumores de que lo acosa?), entonces dijo lo que dijo. Es decir, estaba repartiendo a los hermanos Elric.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué te mencionaron?

—Eso sí es un misterio. Te lo encargo —Winry se levantó de su asiento y se echó la mochila en los hombros. Las charlas de Nelly siempre eran iguales y ella tenía cosas que hacer en casa.

* * *

 **Para quienes se pregunten por el fic de** **"Querida Winry", el final se cuelga el fin de semana. Entre otras cosas, quiero agradecer a Arakawa por hacer a mi OTP de la vida y más allá canon. No sé qué haría sin estos niños. También yo sé que debería actualizar Química del Amor en lugar de crear otro pinchi fic sobre otra materia pero me la suda xD  
**

 _ **¡Hasta luego y dejen las drogas… aunque sea de vez en cuando!**_

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_

 **All** **í estoy**


End file.
